Millions of people are affected by a disorder called sleep apnea, which occurs when a person's pattern of breathing is interrupted while sleeping. People afflicted with this condition often fail to get enough rest during the night, which leaves them lethargic during the day. A common treatment for some forms of sleep apnea include air delivered using a “continuous positive airway pressure” machine, which delivers air to the patient using a face mask fitted around the patient's nose or nose and mouth. To be effective, the mask must be worn while the patient is sleeping. The mask generally includes plastic and/or rubber components that are held against the patient's face in order to maintain a pressure seal. Current sleep apnea masks are designed to accommodate a large number of patients with a variety of face sizes and dimensions. As a result, current sleep apnea masks may actually may fit poorly, provide a weak pressure seal, and be uncomfortable to wear. For these reasons, there is a need for a sleep apnea mask that is custom fit to the user in order to provide better functionality and wearability, both of which increase the probability that the patient will receive successful treatment over the long term.